The End
by L0NE-Centurion
Summary: A Post apocalyptic world Where Kim And Jack are one of the last people on earth. this will contain Kick but is not a fluff story. this will be fun if you stick with it so yah enjoy. WARNING: chapters 1 and 2 are short chapter 3 is longer
1. A Brief Beginning

A/n Well welcome to my story personally I have thought of writing several but this is the first time I ever have put the proverbial pen to paper. Why? Girl troubles. That brings me to my second point I am a guy so yah that's a defiant difference compared to most authors in general on this site. Well any way this is my first story but I am not using this as an excuse so yah. Also I have no idea how big this will be and the first chapters will be short mainly because I'm out of touch with writing. Well now thanks for your time on to the story.

CH. One A Brief beginning

Jack's POV

Here I was once again in this hideous nightmare this world that had been created a virus almost cliché if it wasn't so real. A virus had been unleashed turning people not into zombies but it change and consumed and destroyed them from the inside out. We were cornered with my last true friend and companion at my side.

This was it we were about to be added to this mass it was it the end the end of us. They crept closer each normal looking humans but hollow inside their eyes now toned white almost glowing screaming that shatter through your sanity twisting it and changing it to what it wanted. I wanted to accept defeat. I wanted this nightmare to be ended no matter if I lost myself, but no I had a job this girl my best friend this blonde was what kept me going. Nothing on earth or from hell its self was going to harm her with out ending me first.

I revealed my last chance of survival a signal item that possible could kill us both. I pulled the clip tossed it into the mob. This was it the end for me at least. I can't believe how this happened to us it had only been two weeks ago i had gotten my driver license. And just a week ago I had been given a job as sensei by my friend and teacher. Owe how so much can change how much can happen in such a short time. 5…. 4…. 3…. 2… 1…..


	2. Reminisce

A/n ok hey I would like to first say a huge thank you to Violet2299 for a great review personally I wasn't even going to continue this week, but I am going to because of her. I also want to dedicate this chapter to her mainly because she made me smile. So look her up I also want to thank the other two people who reviewed. Now on two the story this will explain some back story but wont finish it questions are good. So no flames all will be told in time. Tell me your idea and what you think I should do.

Ps. I will take anyone's ideas or art for the cover art I got nothing

Ch. Two Reminisce

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it

Kim's POV

Some Weeks Later

"You know it could have been worse Jack you could be dead now… All you have to do is wa… wake up" I shuddered. I had mended his wounds for week in this damp dark cave we had no medicine, almost no hope, but he wasn't dead yet he was fighting it I just knew it. He had to be he never gives up. He can't leave me here alone here in this cave not now not with every one I love gone dead or turned. We had barely escaped on the day everything came crashing down.

Memories rushed to me of the past of my Mother and my Father of Jerry, Milton of Rudy all of them are probably dead we never found out. This all happened in the blink of an eye. Jack and I had stayed late at the dojo when we heard a siren and gun fire. Jack had run and locked the doors grabbing my hand pulling us to the back of the room.

I had the urge to run to go help but jack was holding me back. "LET ME GO!" I screamed in rage at him how could he hold me back from helping someone needed are help and it would be too late if he didn't let me go. "Quite Kim… something is off about this I just have this feeling… you need to trust me." "But Jack someone needs are help we have to!" I yelled as I broke free from his grasp and ran towards the front. He chased after me to get me back

I should have let him cause as I got to the front. Three people or what I thought were people ran to the door and started banging on the glass doors. There eyes bleached white and veins of silver were blue should be on their strained muscles. They screamed and I had to hold my ears as pain overwhelmed me taking me changing my thoughts of getting help to fear and grief. I fell to my Knees rocking back and forth cringing. The glass began to crack soon they would make it past and they would get me. Why had I not listened to Jack why had I not just stayed in the back now I was going to die here! I began to cry.

A resounding _CRACK_ filled the room and heard glass shattering around me. _CRACK! CRACK! _What was happening?! There was silence. Dead silence. I lifted my head slowly still holding my ears in still in pain and tears still streaming. Jack was standing over me arms shaking holding a pistol. His voice shuddered but he said with confidence. "No one hurts my Kimmy."


	3. Scavenger

A/n well so first off thanks to all of you reading this has been a bigger hit than I thought it would be especially in just two days. Just as I promised the stories are getting longer and eventually will be over a thousand words every time but who knows. Any way thanks again to a Violet2299 you are great. And thanks to anyone who reviews. Now I wont keep you waiting let's get to the story : )P

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it because if I did it would be an hour long and the fandom would love me.

Ch. Three Scavenger

Kim's POV

In the Cave with Dying Jack

Jack wasn't doing well he wasn't going to last much longer if I didn't find medicine for him soon. I had to go and scavenge for some I think there was a drug store a mile back towards Seaford. This is silly what if I get killed what if I got turned into one of them the things. Then Jack would certainly die he would have no one to care for him. If I don't then he might not last a week. The choice was clear I have to risk it I will leave in the morning it to late now. "Jack I'm going to make you better… I promise" I said to a dying jack as I lied down next to him to keep us warm… and to make me feel safer.

It was dawn I was ready to head out in to this dreadful reality. All I had with me in my bag was a knife and a small pistol with two shots left as weapons. That's it what can I do with a knife and to bullets. NO! I had to go. I had to save Jack. "Jack I'll be back before dark. Be safe you're going to be better soon..."

As I left the cave I began to creep down the side of the cliff to the narrow two lane road. It was about a mile down the way we came. only eight minutes if I ran, but I can't run I have to be careful I don't know what's out there. Well here I go.

It had been fifteen minutes I could see the drug store from my hiding place behind an old oak tree on the side of the deserted road, but there was a problem. Outside the store were three of the monster things. They were just there staggering around silent as rats. I needed to formulate a plan in my head. Two bullets or um…. Umm… I can't shoot someone no matter what they are… I just can't. Jack needs help though I have to get passed them… "Okay for Jack." I whispered as my battle cry. I began to sneak tree to tree over to the side of the road. Okay I got to get to the other side of the road now with out them seeing me I will need to be silent maybe they wont see me.

Three… Two… One… Go! I thought to myself as I started my dangerous trek. Heel to toe, heel to toe, heel to toe step by step I made my way quietly across the road. "Please work… please, please, please work." I whimpered as I got to the middle of the road. So far so good I thought to myself. Ten more feet and I am to cover I thought. Come on move it Crawford do this Jack is going to die if you don't. Five feet… four feet… Three feet… Two… One… I jumped into the woods on the other side of the road. "Now for the Supplies" I muttered in slight victory.

I made my way in the back door of the Drug Store to find it was a ransacked wasteland of medical supplies. Perfect I thought now all I have to do is figure out what to grab. I guess I should start with antibiotics and me wrap. I searched around and found 6 boxes of antibiotics and 12 rolls of med wrap for wounds. Ok next would be peroxide and cleaning alcohol lets see where that is.

It had been about an hour and I had gotten all the supplies I would need for the next couple of week and possibly months. I started to inch my way to the door when I tripped on a large ceiling tile that was on the ground. As I fell I screamed in shock and forgot that I needed to be silent as I picked myself up I saw one of the figure outside the store turn toward where my shriek had come and staggered over to the window of the shop that was really just a big hole since the glass was no longer there.

I didn't dare move a muscle my mind began to race this was it. OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! JACK IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I TRIPPED! I didn't move, this was it what I did here defined whether or not me and my best friend in the world my only friend that I had now was going to die. I had to do this I had to I just had to I slowly reached to my bag. I pulled out the small pistol with almost in a trance state. It felt cold in my hands like some piece of ice crying to be dropped as it burned your hands in that weird backwards way. I lifted and pointed at its cold glowing white eyes. I got ready to pull and I lost my nerve even though it was no longer human it looked it I couldn't do it. It staggered closer and then opened its mouth and let out a screech. It had shocked me and I pulled the trigger. _CRACK! _ The recoil made my arms feel like jelly and the creature was dead liquid silver dripping from it head with eyes gone black and dead as coal. I got up and ran the other creatures in tow.

I had run for what seemed like years eventually losing the creatures in woods and as I made my way back to the cave the sun had began to set. I trudged up to the mouth of the cave and barely had time to put my bag down before I collapsed right beside Jack and slept from my ordeal hoping that I could make Jack better. My last thought was He better give me a kiss for this I have waited to long to tell him I will when I wake…... up…..


	4. Grenades and Silver

A/n Well i have to say this had done better than i expected a lot better in fact i didn't even think i would get one review for the first couple of weeks well go figure. anyway there is still a sad truth i have only kept about 30% of readers of chapter one to get to ch.3 so if you are reading this now i gather you at least have some decency so thank you very much. i will keep posting as much as i can i am pre writing chapter so i can post some when school start and not just dead stop. well i have held you for long enough allons y

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it because if I did criminals would carry guns

Ch. Four Grenades and silver

Kim's POV

When I awoke it was sunrise. "Well I better get to work" I stated rather dully I went over to my bag that had been trough upon the ground the day before and pulled out some peroxide and medical rap. I moved over to jacks shivering body and propped his body up so I could work on his back. As I began to dress the wounds my mind drifted back to how he had gotten them.

Jack was standing over me arms shaking holding a pistol. His voice shuddered but he said with confidence. "No one hurts my Kimmy." "Jack were did you get a gun" I stammered almost unrecognizable as a langue. My ears still ringing from the creatures screams. "It was in Rudy's Office. He may be a fifth degree black belt but a gun always helps… We need to go! Now!" Jack all most yelled the last part at me.

It was then I remember he had just shot three people or all most people and I ran over to the dead bodies. I was horrified all three had a hole in there head about a centimeter in diameter. Blood was beginning to pool below the corpses their eyes now gone pitch black. The blood was the most interesting IT WASN'T RED! "JACK WHY IS IT SILVER! WHAT THE HELL WHAT IF THEY GOT ME WHAT WOULD THEY DO TO ME! JAC…" My panicked words were muffled by Jacks hand over my mouth. Jack replied to me in almost a whisper "I don't know why the blood is silver, I don't know what they are, and if we don't get moving we are going to find out what will happen if they catch us. Now let's go!"

We ran out of the Mall, Jack with the gun at ready for the next sign of trouble. We were running and running, but as we came upon a corner of a department store we were met with a terrible sight there one of the silver creatures. The creature's hand clasped firmly against a man's face silver began to drip from the crease were skin met skin. The man was screaming "HELP ME! HELP ME!" Jack lifted the gun _CRACK! _The Creature Crumpled releasing the man.

I ran over to him he was shaking so rapidly. "Jack I think he's having a stroke." "Kim back away from him something is wrong with this" Jack urged me. "But he is hurt we have to get an ambulance." I retorted back just as the man stopped shaking and rolled on to his stomach to get up. He staggered and leaned against the wall of the department building to gain stability. He groaned loudly. "Sir, are you ok" Jack said with concern. The man turned and screamed, with eyes white as a burning star. Jack lifted the gun and _click. Click… click... _"Damn It." He yelled and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me in the direction of his home which wasn't far from are current position.

We had arrived at his house and he ran in the creature still following us five yards back. Jack turned shut the door locked it with the dead bolt. "DAD, HEY DAD!" Jack yelled with no reply he ran into the kitchen. If I wasn't so terrified now this place would actually be really cool. I had never been in Jacks house before it was a nice two story house very rustic yet somehow modern.

Jack returned. "He's not here he left a note saying he got called into office for something urgent. I'll be right back I have to grab something out of his room. Stay away from the doors as windows." He went up the stairs and I moved into the center of there house. What was happening? What was this? I heard Banging coming from the front door. I glanced over my shoulder there was the man or what the man was outside all of a sudden he started screaming and I covered my ears in pain. Other screams joined his from all directions "KIM! I'M COMING" Jack yelled from upstairs. He rush down the stairs and grabbed me pulling me into the living room. "Jack were surrounded what are we going to do." I began to cry the screams were terrifying blood curtailing. They were in my head.

"Stay behind me Kim just stay behind me." Jack said calmly but clearly in as much pain as I was. I heard glass shatter. We are dead. I am going to die. I am going to die. I turned to look a horde of six or seven creatures were grouping up on us we were cornered.

I saw Jack who was standing in front of me holding something in his hand. A grenade! Where did he get a grenade where did he get a God damn grenade. I heard a click and he tossed it into the mob. He turned and then tackled me to the ground. _BOOM! _

I was brought back from my memories as jack winced as I cleaned the last of the wounds from the removed shrapnel. "Hey Jack I got to do this to make sure you heal right." I said really to convince myself that I had to hurt him a little. I wrapped his back tight with the medical gauze and leaned him back down. "Okay Jack you going to get better for me now right." When he gets up were going to have a long talk I need to tell him something before something happens to me or him.

I lay down next to him and just stared at the ceiling I then heard a faint noise all most not audible. "Thank you Kimmy." I smiled "Your welcome Jack you're very welcome."


	5. Awake at Last

A/n Hello there i would like to say thanks if you are reading this message I have been blessed by this doing so well in such a short time i would also like you to check out the user Violet2299's story The Unexpexted she is the reason i actually continued this story so thank her and read and review her story. now on to mine this is a bit of filler but it is still important and for a change in pace its in Jack's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it or it would have a fandom big as Sherlock Holmes ok not quite that big.

Ch. Five Awake at Last

Jacks POV

Darkness filled my eyes. "Am I dead?" I stated really to no one in general and I tried to pick myself up. There was something on my chest or rather a dirty head of bleach blonde hair on my head. "What he heck." I choke out the words.

The blonde lump of hair stirred and I see a very familiar face a beautiful one at that. "Hey sleeping beauty" Kim said looking into my eyes. "Well I have to Questions Kimmy. First why do I feel like I went through a cheese grater, and second how is my hair." humor in my weak voice. "I missed you." Kim said wrapping me in a hug. I winced as her hands brush against my back. "Ouch! Kim not to tight.", "Sorry but you deserved that for what you put me through. I had to drag your sorry ass here, I thought you were going to die." Kim whimpered and began to tear up. "How long was I out?""Over a month I don't know how long we can last it's a nightmare out there."

I sat up and put my hands in my head uh… what was happening this can't be real… Okay just hold your thoughts together. Um let's see I don't know what we should do. "Jack what next what's the plan.""Kim I am not sure we need to find help the army probably set something up. Well unless we are the last people on earth…" I smirked at that last part Jack get your head out of the gutter. I haven't even told her I liked her yet.

I don't know what we should do. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Until Kim broke the silence "What did you mean? 'No one hurts my Kimmy'." She didn't oh crap I did say that god what am I going to say. "I… Uhhh… ummm" she leaned over and then lightly kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I am not your Kimmy… yet" she then backed away and walked to the front of what I now realized was a cave. "I will be back in a sec… don't you dare follow me or I will make sure you never have children," And walked out into the dawn I then heard her say on last thing. "Even if we are the last people on earth." I gawked at the entrance

Okay what should are plan be okay I got it once I get heal I know what we need to do we need supplies and more so weapons, and we need to get out of here maybe we aren't the last people on earth but we still should act like it we need to get some where deserted were we wont have to hide from everything that's out there. Okay that's what I'll tell Kim but first I need to eat I am starved. Is that girl it's been like three minutes. "Kim!" "What you need Jack sorry it took me so long." "Do we have any food here I am starved." She giggled "Well does the patient want apples or a jar of peanuts cause that's all we got.""I'll take the apple thank you very much good memories come with apples." I said whipping a grin to her "And why would that be Mr. Brewer." "Because," I looked into her eyes "Its when I met you." Kim smiled "Well an apple it is then." Tossing the apple to me. "Now what's the plan?"

**A Few days later.**

Jack's POV

I was going over the plan again in my head for the hundredth time before I went to sleep, Kim already beside me but sadly not touching. I had gotten my strength back and could walk and run but I wasn't completely healed. Kim and I were leaving tomorrow to find a place out of the way and were we could set up a more permanent shelter. We had decided that we would cut through the woods but stop in a few residential areas to gather supplies. We also needed a Car if we wanted to get anywhere fast.

Kim had told me she had one bullet left and a knife we weren't going to make it with just that. We needed weapons and fast. I really wish now that I had taken the katana that ruddy had above the entrance to the mats. That would have helped. I yawned and took a deep breath all will be well in the morning and we can be on our way to safety. I soon was taken over by sleep.

Kim's POV

When I awoke Jack was sitting in a corner his eyes closed but he was fully clothed and obviously ready to go. I got up and grabbed my bag throwing the few odds and ends that were laying about the ground.

"Hey Jack you ready time to wake up" I said with no response. I turned around expecting to see a sleeping Jack but was met with a pistol between my eyes. A boy looking no older than us the owner of it, but what scared me slowly was the fact he was smirking and had a cold chill in his dark brown eyes that seemed to bore into me. "Now tell me one good reason I shouldn't pull the trigger and put a hole through your pretty face."

I froze how did he know my last name? Who the hell was he, and most important? What had he done with Jack? "Miss Crawford quickly I can only hold this position so long before my figure slips and I really don't want to see you dead without even hearing your voice." He said coolly

We stood there for minutes not moving not even flinching. I had barely breathed yet. " Ok I don't have all day Miss Crawford so I will make a deal you tell me what you're doing here and I let you and your boyfriend go free." "He's not my boyfriend" I stammered not sure what to say. "Well we will deal that later Miss Crawford but Jack would want you to live so you better tell." Ok what was with this kid Miss Crawford how old did he think I was.

"Fine Jack was injured and I was treating him here."I answered in truth. "Thank you now was that so hard. Now follow me." He said as he put away the gun. "What the Hell! Why would I follow you?" I retorted rather snotty.

"Because Miss Crawford I have Jack and if you don't come there won't be anyone to nurse the wounds he gets." His smile glinting with confidence.


	6. Answers to the Madness

A/n Well this turned out a whole ton longer than I thought it is only a few words short of 2000 so yah well this is the chapter that explains everything about the creatures and how they were made as well as someone important to Jack and Kim might come back. Well any way I want you guys to review if you're having issues with the story or have any questions I can't get better if I am never told anything so yah. Anyway enjoy this is going to be a long one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or we would have known Jack's last name a whole ton sooner

Ch. Six Answers to the Madness

Kim's POV

Well I guess I don't have a choice do I. I thought to myself he has Jack if I don't go something might happen to him. "Fine I will follow you", "Very good now follow me Miss Crawford."

I was taken out of a cave and down to an Armored transport truck that now looked like it was ready for war. "Miss Crawford please step in the back I don't want to have to force you." He said in a polite way. I was disgusted at him he had done who knows what to Jack and he was acting like a gentleman. I open the back to find Jack sitting with some one cross-legged on the floor He looked fine and he was smiling. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed, "Hey Kim Come here theirs some one I want you to meet." He said as calm as a summer's day. I cautiously walked over and the man in a military uniform Jack was talking to, and he stuck out his hand. He looked to be in his forties with jet black hair and a huge grin. "Hello Kim. I am Mr. Brewer Jack's father." I gawked at him and fell backwards. Jack reacted quickly and caught me on my way down. "Why the big shock Kim." Jack said in concern.

My mind was racing what the hell was going on. "Shock! SHOCK! WHAT THE HELL JACK I HAVE HAD A GUN POINTED AT MY DAMN HEAD BY SOME CRAZY LUNTIC AND THINKING YOU WERE IN DANGER!" I screamed in hysteria "AND ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS TALKING TO YOUR DAD!" Mr. Brewer reached and put a hand on my shoulder "What do you mean you had a gun at your head." "Some crazy lunatic pointed a gun at me and told me to tell him why he shouldn't shoot me. He then tells me to come with me because he was going to hurt Jack." Mr. Brewer shook his head "Jonathan get back here! Now!" he said sternly

The boy who had threatened came to the back and said "Yes Major Brewer what is it." "What is this I hear that Miss Crawford here has had a gun put to her head?" "Sir I was just trying to avoid to many questions sir… I never indented in harming her." Mr. Brewer shook his head "Jonathan so intelligent… but so GOD Damn stupid! How in the world did you even think... no you weren't thinking simple as that apologize now." Jonathan turned to me and this insane and murderous demeanor "Miss Crawford I am sorry if I frightened you. Please forgive me" I grimaced at him "I'll think about it." I said chin up in the air.

Jonathan walked back to the front of the Transport. "Well you to do you want to know what has gone on." Mr. Brewer said clasping his hands together "Yes please do!" me and jack said in unison. "Well let's see were do I start. As you might have figured I work for the Government as a Major in the Army I was assigned to Seaford for reason that need not concern you at the moment, but what is happening is not are doing entirely. It was a collaborative mission for the assigned by the United Nations to handle the idea of a future pandemic that could cause a mass extinction. They developed a cell that could heal and replace damage organs in seconds it was intelligent as a hive of ants and was going to cure cancer and terminal diseases world-wide." He stood and grabbed a file from the front of the truck. "They did so many test and it was deemed safe and the next step to humanity, but something happened the Governments of the world decided it would be best to deploy the new cells as secret as possible. Jack do you remember how I signed something six months ago back to get you out of the school administered flu shot." Jack nodded his head. I said "Yah my Mom said she didn't want me to get one there something about preferring me to have natural defenses and not some lab concocted one." Mr. Brewer started again "Well you mother is a wise woman Kim the new cell was supposed to reproduce in damaged areas of the body and that's what it did for a while. It then became almost sentient it started corrupting the body slowly ever so slowly it was undetectable and eventually about two months ago it reach it's last phase it reached the brain of the host and took it over. We aren't sure what caused the rapid take over's, but we do no it try's to infect as many people as it can. It just needs to get one cell into your body and it will take over in from a few days to a couple of seconds." Mr. Brewer opened the file it contained several picture of bodies cut open it made me sick. "We call them Akumu which is nightmares in japanese. these are some images of bodies are scientist dissected immediately after death. Their body systems turned silver in color there is mercury traces in the blood we don't know what caused it but what ever it was it wasn't us it was tainted with something to alter the cells DNA and if we don't find a cure this really will be the end of humanity… We are headed to our base it is a few days walk from Seaford with us having no traffic we should be there within the hour." I had my mouth to the floor what about are friends were they there did they get infected by this disaster.

Jack's POV

"Sir we have arrived at the compound" "Very well Jonathan please show Jack and Kim to their rooms" Mr. Brewer Jonathan Nodded and motioned for us to go with him. We followed out into the Night. The Compound was a building surrounded with barbed wire fences people were bustling around pushing crates and carrying weapons some with lab coats were barking orders at people carrying big tanks of silver liquid. I had almost lost track of Jonathan and Kim in the crowd and race to catch back up. "Now, Jonathan how old are you exactly?" I asked "I turned sixteen a week ago, thought I was going to get my license this year things changed." "I am sorry for you where are your parents?" Kim said still obviously apprehensive towards him. "Both of them are dead my mom died when I was six my dad I shot right between the eyes two days after this mess started." He said logically with out tone or hesitation like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kim stopped in her tracks "Oh I am truly sorry for your lost." She said for the first time to him without sarcasm but concern.

We were silent the rest of are way into the compound and to our rooms. They were right next to each other and as we went in I noticed a connecting door between them. They were grey had a mattress on one side of the room and a small cabinet on the other with a closet In the back of the room. I went over to the connecting door and knocked. "Come in Jack." I heard from the other side. I walked through and saw Kim on her mattress staring at the ceiling. "Cozy am I right." I said in a mock happiness. "You got that right." Kim said in a monotone voice. "Well what you think of all of this… not exactly how I pictured my life playing out." "You got that right Jack hey I don't really want to talk now I need to think this all through I am going to take a nap." She said as she got up and walked over to the switch on the wall. "Okay Kim come and get me if you need me alright." "Okay Jack she said forcing a smile." as I left her room.

It was three in the morning and I still couldn't sleep I stared at the digital alarm clock. When was this nightmare going to end, and I still need to talk to Kim I will do that next time we get alone. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence and in it all I heard small sobbing coming from the connecting door between Kim and my room's. I got up and slowly turned the knob hoping I wouldn't be interrupting anything. I peaked in and saw the Blonde girl sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, and tears trickling between her fingers. "Kimmy what wrong." I said quietly walking over to her slowly. She looked up and turned away "Go away Jack I'm fine." "Kim clearly you're not" I said turning her slowly towards me and grabbing her hands gently. "Kim I can't read your mind please tell me I want to help." She looked into my eyes and sobbed "It's not fair you got your Dad back I don't have my parents I am not sure if there de… dead or not…. What if they are… what am I going to do…"

I thought a second I hadn't even considered that she doesn't have her parents any more or at least at the moment. "Kim I am so so sorry. I can tell you that everything's going to be ok and tat you are going to get your parents back, but I can't cause that might happen." I thought carefully my next words. "But I promise you I will be with you no matter what happens and I will protect you. I can't thank you enough for staying with me for those weeks you never gave up and I will never give up on you." I hugged her. "I don't know what is going to happen next or if we will even make it to tomorrow but I will be sure that no one and nothing is going to hurt you unless they go through me first." I laid her down and kissed her forehead "Kim I am not going to leave you we are going to make it through this and I am almost sure your parents are fine." Kim gave me a week smile and slapped me "That's for peeking on me," she then reached her hand around my neck and pulled me in to a big hug and kissed my cheek "that is for being the best guy I have ever met." I let out a laugh "Your welcome Kimmy." I got up to leave. "Hey Jack can you stay tonight I don't want to be alone." "Sure." Is all I had to say and I laid down next to her.

Kim's POV

It was late I couldn't see the clock over Jacks shoulder and I didn't want to disturb him. I had woke up and I had a sick feeling in my stomach something wasn't right. I carefully got up and opened the door to the hall there was an eerie glow from the light on ever couple yards. Maybe I should get Jack I closed the door and walked over to Jack. I lightly shook him he was up in seconds "What's wrong Kim are you ok." "I'm fine but…" I had Jacks hand clamped on my mouth. "Quite…" he whispered in my ear he pointed towards the crack below the door there was silver liquid trickling in to the room. Oh my god I thought this wasn't happening. Seconds later the hall erupted with alarms and red light" and over a Speaker I heard _ATTENTION: THERE ARE AKUMU IN THE COMPOUND PLEASE EVACUATE!_


	7. A World Gone Silent

A/n This is closer to my normal thousand word chapter length and I also will have a surprise coming out later tonight. It is a one-shot I got out the process of making this because it was not really important to the story so yah read that when it comes out so just check my profile and it might be there. Also I want anyone's ideas or thoughts on my stories even if you just a guest I want to get better and make my story work. So please do any way thank you for your time enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Kickin' it and I am okay with that.

CH. Seven A World Gone Silent

Jack's POV

_ATTENTION: THERE ARE AKUMU IN THE COMPOUND PLEASE EVACUATE! _ Oh god I got to get Kim and me out of here I need to find my dad. Gunshots began to ring out among the sirens and chaos. There was knocking at are door. "Kim stay behind me." I whispered at her shaking body and pushed her against the wall. There was more knocking "Jack its Jonathan open the door we need to get you out." I inched my way to the door and slowly opened it there was Jonathan standing there with sword sheaths on his back, a piston on each thigh, and was holding a scoped riffle. "Jack why are you in Kim's… never mind it doesn't matter now. Where's Kim we got to get moving." I motioned to Kim to move to the front of the room she slowly walked towards me. "Ok Jack you better with a guns or swords." I grinned "Swords defiantly swords." Jonathan pushed a button on his chest which unhooked the sheaths on his back. "Well put this on your probably going to need both… and Kim you better take this." He said handing a pistol to her she grabbed it clumsily. "Okay" she stutters "Okay Jack and Kim you follow me your dad will be waiting at the evacuation point at the front of the compound." "Okay Jonathon lead the way." I said in mock confidence.

The red that illuminated the hallways was eerie as we coursed through them step by step back the way we had come. We had yet to run in to the Akumu or whatever my dad called them, but their were trails of silver everywhere and a body with holes in every ware you look. I was sure that if I had time to think about all of this I would have thrown up by now. "Come on were almost there keep up." Jonathan commanded.

We were at the door to the grounds wear we had first got to the compound I could hear screams and gunfire coming from the other side. "Okay Jack, Kim on my count we go out this door and head straight for the truck to your right. I will hold the Akumu back with the Major." "Wait you expect me not to help my father." I whisper yelled "He said you would say that, something about a hero complex. Jack your dad will join you when you're in the truck and not a second before." "I am going to help my father." I yelled this time and stepped out into the fray.

It was absolute chaos there hundreds of Creatures trying to get to the trucks filled with people. I saw my dad with pistol in each of his hand. He was taking down monster after monster but there were so many and more were closing in. I ran to him as I saw it… A creature had snuck its way behind him and grabbed him wrapping its hands around his face I saw silver trickling down illuminated by the moon. "NO!" I screamed charging the creature unsheathing both of the swords. I swiped at it and fully decapitated it. Its body slumped over silver pooling around my feet. I stood over my dad pulsating I was being surrounded and screams filled my head, but I know longer cared I wave after wave of former humans charging trying to get to me and my father Ii chopped down ten, twenty, thirty but the cycle was unending. I felt something grab my leg and I glanced down. It was my dad. One eye pure white the other still brown but silver was closing in on it. "Jack. Go to Kim and Jonathan I need you to keep them safe. Keep her safe live another day and live for a better one." Tears were streaming down my face "I am not leaving you dad I can't." I said still guarding his body. "Jonathan will get you guys out of here my time is up I am loosing myself please let me go." "NO DAD! I love you!" "Jack I love you as well more than you can ever realize. Now Jonathan grab him take him to safety I will keep them back as long as I can." I felt a figure grab me suddenly and I dropped the swords the clattered to the concrete with the sound of a resounding gong. "NO!" I screamed I was kicking and trying to get free. My dad stood up and pulled the clips on the grenades on his belt all nine of them. He turned and with his one human eye looking with care he mouthed to me. I Love You Jack. Then I felt heat on my face and silence fell for just a moment it was as if the world silenced all for him.

The screams started up again and I noticed that Kim was also helping Jonathan pull me towards the trucks. She was crying I had to fight for her I promised her that I wouldn't leave her. I stopped struggling and got to my feet. I said coldly "Let's leave." Jonathan turned to the truck."Oh no" he said horrified we looked and heard screams coming from the truck silver spilling out the doors. I started to run toward the truck. "We have to help them." I cried this can't be happening this is so much death. Jonathan had caught up to me and stopped me. "Jack there gone we need to go. There is a garage on the other side of the compound it has two trucks we should take both." I was stuck I need to help there must be someone alive, but I had to protect Kim I promised. I stuck my head down. "Let's go." I said in defeat.

We made are way to the other end of the complex. Jonathan taking down any obstacle in is way leaving a trail of silver and bodies as we progressed. We were all most there the building in our sights. When we arrived at the door to the garage Jonathan told us to get inside and he would be there in a second. We ran into the building and saw two armored trucks. I grabbed Kim's hand pulled her beside one of the trucks. I pulled on one of the handle "Damn it locked. Kim look around the room for some keys they got to be here." I yelled

Kim's POV

I ran across the room going through shelves and cabinets. Keys where are the keys they have to be here. I scoured the wall I almost passed them there was a key rack with to silver keys hanging off it I grabbed them and yelled to Jack. "I found them!" I said rushing to him I passed him one and he opened the door to the truck and we hopped in I we got to the back and sat against the cold metal. "Now what I Jack." I said in a panicked voice "Now we wait he said he be here once it was clear."

Time seemed to pass like years eventually we heard a door open and a voice come through the darkness of the garage. "Jack you there." Jack stood up and went to the front of the car and yelled out. "Yes! Now what?" "Now we sleep and we will start moving tomorrow." Jonathan replied coming into the back of the truck along with Jack. "Isn't it not safe out there?" I stated in question. "I cleared the premises we will be fine for tonight now let's get some sleep." I yawned now realizing just how tired I was. Jack sat down next to me legs out and he leaned back. I scooted over him and snuggled up to him. If we weren't just in a life or death situation I would have never had the courage to do this, but now I just needed to feel safe and I was safest with Jack.

Jack's POV

When I awoke Kim and I were alone I got up and walked out of the truck realizing the other vehicle was now gone. Where was Jonathan I ran to were the other vehicle was parked the night before and looked at an envelope that was addressed to me. "What is this?" I said frustrated I opened it up.  
_My dear beloved son Jackson if you are reading this I am now dead. I have planned for this for a long time now read carefully._


	8. Almost The End of Another

A/n okay well sorry for the delay you will not believe the week I had it was me getting sick having company over getting school stuff and just plain chaos well now I got this one done and it really isn't important but it was all that I could get out of my head this week so yah anyway I can't say when the next chapter will be up since school starts on Monday so yah but anyway tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or places from the show Kickin' It

Ch. Eight All most the end of another

Jack POV

I looked back down at the letter what a message from my dad. I read the letter again.

_My dear beloved son Jackson if you are reading this I am now dead. I have planned for this for a long time now read carefully. Jonathan was only to deliver this message to you and he has a task of his own so please respect his leaving. This is to give you command and supplies to get you to where you need in this crisis. First, never ever trusts someone you don't know shoot first ask questions later. Second, you will need a reason to fight the quicker you find on the better. Third, don't ever lose hope. Fourth, get to safety and always be ready. Son that's what I needed to say now goodbye and don't make the same mistakes I did._

This was so much to handle was this actually from my dad it looked like it was same hand writing. I read the message again and again. What was the meaning of this? What am I going to do? I said starting to going back and forth. I started asking my self vocally the things my dad had said. "Can I not trust anyone? Can I shoot first and not wonder what I was doing?" I wasn't sure I could do either of them. "What do I have to fight for?" I grinned that was an easy one.

A few minutes passed and I walked back to the truck and hopped inside. There on the floor was Kim she looked so peaceful there. Calm and beautiful when would I tell her, it's not like I have much time I basically could die any day. I looked out the windshield it was almost noon we needed to get moving. I walked toward the driver seat and sat down. I turned the ignition and the engine shuddered and rolled over before lighting up in a rumble of thunder. I looked back and Kim stirred before curling back up into her ball and falling back into her slumber. I got up and went to open the big doors to the garage.

We had been driving for over two hours and Kim was still sleeping in the back giving me to much time to be alone and let things sink in my dad was now gone. Not like gone on his many trips, but as never coming back to me gone. He had died to save people but it was in vain. What was the point to going on since we all died in the end what was the point? Eventually I was going to die I would fail and probably die a coward. This is it isn't it this is the end of humanity. I sensed myself starting to fall deep into my gloom I had a sense that I was forgetting something, but it didn't matter I knew what needed to be done. There was one last thing I needed to do I stopped the car. I got up in my daze not exactly sure where I was headed and stepped out of the truck. This was it this pain in my heart was too much I needed it to end. I was going to die anyway why not now?

Kim's POV

I woke up seeing Jack walking slowly out of the truck. I thought for a second and I got up and went to follow. I was drowsy but that didn't last long as I stepped out the truck. Jack standing there with a gun pressed to his head by his own hand.

I ran and kicked the gun out of his hand in the process it firing a round as it left his hand shooting to the truck behind me. My ears were ringing as I got to my feet running to Jack who was now on his knees. I clutch on to him with tears streaming down my cheeks I buried my face into his shoulder. He was cold and statue like with small sobs come from him. We stayed like that for hours the sun crossing the sky so slowly as we sat stayed there pressed together eyes burning from all the tears come from us. "Why would you do that…" I muttered not moving from my spot "Why would you try to leave me…" It was an hour before I got a response

"He is gone… He left me by myself… It isn't fair." Jack said shaking with sobs. I got up and moved to face him. I lifted his head "Jack your not alone I am here I will never leave you I lo… I promise." I couldn't believe it I almost said I loved him I mean I don't know maybe I do. "Jack you mean so much to me I don't think I can go through all this without my best friend. I need you and you need me." Jack sniffled. The moon was now visible in the fading light and its glow illuminated Jacks skin it was amazing. "Kim I don't want to lose anyone else I don't want to lose you. I need you…" his words were full of hurt and confusion. I lifted his face from its set look at the ground. His eyes met mine "Your never ever going to lose me I will be by your side through this all. I swear." I leaned in and kissed his forehead and moved down and pressed my forehead to his. By now the sun ad completely set and the stars and moon were at full glow. We leaned in almost in sync and finally for the first time kissed and all the worlds' pain faded behind me. Maybe I loved him maybe not but it didn't matter now this was a perfect feeling and nothing was going to take it from me. It wasn't long before I was had to breath and break the moment, but it was not sad because when I looked in to Jacks eyes his pain was gone. "Come on Jack let's go get some sleep." I took his hand and we made are way back to the truck. Opening the door we climbed in. Jack went back and reached into a locker pulling out two sleeping bags. "Jack hey um if you don't mind you think we could… Never mind." I guess the idea was silly. Jack grinned at me and put one of the bags back. "Come on let's get some sleep Kimmy." And smiled and joined him this was perfect and just as I was about to slip into slumber I could have sworn I heard a faint I love you but I am to sleepy to check…


	9. Nightmares

A/n hey I am exited for this chapter it is not my best but i think it turned out good. i want to know what you think any way the song btw is called your guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus.

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it or they would have a movie

Ch. Nine Nightmares

Kim's POV

It was dark and foggy I couldn't tell what was in the darkness but I could hear screams and it terrified me. I staggered around not sure exactly where I was headed not sure if I cared. There was a pain in my head and I couldn't tell what it was I felt as if I couldn't even control my one body that I was being controlled by puppeteer. I looked around and started to run as much as I could. I tripped on something or someone. It was Jack he was on the floor in an indescribable position his eye were glazed over with no shine in the deep brown orbs. I went down to touch his face and it was ice. Then I noticed the pooling crimson around his head and staining his messy hair. Tears were dried on his cheeks and he held a gun tight in his right hand pointed towards his head. I let out a scream and started to cry in agony and pain but no longer were my tears water… they were silver which dripped into the red around me…

I woke with a start still crying and terrified not noticing the stirring boy beneath me. "Kim what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Jack said sitting up and taking me into his lap cradling me. I didn't answer my body racking in sobs. And in the darkness and my tears I heard singing.

"When I see your smile, Tears roll down my face I can't replace, and now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…" I closed my eyes and stopped my crying and leaned into Jack's chest his arms still cradling me he continued his melody.

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven." I began to get drowsy feeling safe and comfort just being in the presence of my best friend and someone who cares for me so much.

"It's okay… It's okay… It's okay…, Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us, Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one…" was the last thing I heard before back into my slumber.

When I awoke I felt my head being raised up and down ever so slightly and I remembered where I was sleeping. I opened my eyes and looked at Jack. He was amazing and I didn't just mean as a crush wise but as a person. He was so special he was good at almost every thing he tried and he was so sweet it was almost in human for a boy to be that sweet but then again Jack was one for being rash and upright obnoxious at times. He was pretty cute though. He began to stir and opened his eyes and looked down at me "Hey…" he said at me flashing me a smile to die for. "Hey back." I said looking into his deep endless brown eyes. He sat up putting me into a bend so I was directly level with his face. He touched noses with me and stole a quick peck at my lips. I immediately broke into a huge blush. "Well what exactly are we because I mean it's kind of silly to ask me on a date Jack." "Umm is it silly to ask you to be my girlfriend." "Is someone asking?" I stated a bit playfully "Yeah I am so what's your answer." I pushed off his chest so I was directly above him, and contorted my mouth into an obviously fake frown. "I think about it…" I looked at his shock face for a second and then layback down beside him with my head on his chest. "Okay I thought about it… yes." Jack let out his breath that he had held and chuckled "Well then okay now we should probably get moving if we plan on living out this thing." "True so what's the plan of attack?" "Well we need to get to safety but we should try to get to somewhere unpopulated for miles" he began to scratch his chin and walked up to one the sliding metal panels on the interior of the truck wall and revealed a rack of modified tactical shotguns and rifles. "Were also going to need food once we get to an end destination so we will have to scavenge some plant matter unless we would want to live on meet alone. Which would not be good for our complexions." I giggled a bit at his comment at how he looks "well so yah and we will I don't know try to live this thing out on are own."

"So you and me in the middle of nowhere for who know how long… deal." I said smirking this was going to be kind of fun, but still freighting as anything I have ever experienced

Jacks POV

We had been driving for a couple of hours ever once in a while we would swap places now I was driving and just sitting in the silence as the truck as it headed down the wooded road. The next town we got to we were going to scavenge for weapons and supplies. "Hey Jack… ""Yah Kimmy what's up?" "Can we stop Jack I have to pee! Really bad!" "Yah just don't go walk far and stay with in voice distance." "Yes Dad." Kim said rolling her eyes at me. "Jack I'm fine and don't you dare come and peek or I will kill you even if you're my boyfriend." She hopped out of the truck and walked hastily into the woods. I sat in the truck for what seemed like a millennia. This was taking to long I stepped out of the truck "KIM!" I yelled in to the woods. I waited a minute for a response. Nothing this was taking to long I hoped back into the truck and went to the back picking up a pistol and turning off the safety I walked back out of the truck locking it. "Kim answer or I am coming in." I waited a minute more no one answered. I began to inch my way into the forest. Listening I heard rustling of leave from places around me. Someone was there. I continued to walk forward and looked on the ground laying there was Kim she was laying against a tree gagged and tied up. I pulled the gag off her mouth and "Behind you" She screamed.

I dived down on top of her and rolled us out of the way of the incoming crowbar. I got up and saw about five or six masked men carrying assorted weapons including a compound bow and a hunting riffle both aimed at me. I rolled left dogging an arrow that shot past my ear at an alarming speed. I took out my pistol and quickly shot the Bowman's hand a lucky shot he had dropped the bow in the process. A bat was swung towards me and I weaved under him and laid and left-handed uppercut to his jugular collapsing it in one hit. I moved around his falling body as a shield as a shot was fired from the hunting riffle. I moved to the next man carrying a machete and ducked under is diagonal swipe at me putting my right elbow into his chest feeling cracking from this chest I followed that with a chop from my left hand to the back of his neck frying his nervous system. Another shot whizzed by me from the rifle I took up my pistol and shot at the Bowman who had retrieved his weapon this one sank into his shoulder reeling him back from the bow once again. The crowbar dived down towards my head and bobbed left and punched him square in the jaw shattering it and moving to a take down by wrapping my legs around his neck and twisting down killing him with his impact to the ground. I aimed the pistol at the riffle man and took to shot both sinking into his skull. The bow man slowly crawled towards me and raised his hand. I Looked down at him and shot at him. I took a breath and turned to Kim who was still tied and curled into a ball.

"Come on Kim let's go." The only response I got was "You killed them." I lowered my head "Yes I did, but it was them or us." "Jack I am scared they were human… living creatures." "I realize that but I had to they were going to hurt us or worse… you." She had uncurled herself from the ball and sat up still tied. "Jack please don't lose yourself trying to keep me safe." I looked down at the grass "I would rather lose myself than lose… the only person I… I love that is still alive." Kim looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Jack I know but if you loose yourself than you will lose me." I closed my eyes and thought out my next word. "Then I will make sure I don't loose myself in this but I did what I had to Kim and I may have to do it again." She looked at me "I know you did but was it even difficult to do I mean did it even occur to you what you did." "Yes Kim I did it was one the hardest things ever and I feel sick but I had to do it and I will do it again." She turned her head down and said "Okay Jack just don't get used to it." I didn't answer this time I couldn't there was something about this that was so dark. I went over to Kim and picked her up. Kissing her forehead I muttered "I need you to keep me here."


End file.
